10 Hollywood Attempts for Valentine's
by Nightrxy
Summary: (Part of the Red Carpet Material Fanfic.) Elsa's busy organizing Winter Corps. but Hollywood's Jackson Overland has other plans. He torments her for the whole day trying multiple attempts to pop the answer, but will he make it before the day is over? Attempts that started with..."Are you a sharpie?". Attempts that earned him his second slap from the blonde beauty.


**10 Hollywood Attempts for Valentine's**

**Puns**

_**Nightrxy**_

* * *

**Disclaimer : The cover isn't mine, credits to whoever made that great picture! The characters aren't mine, but the plot is.**

* * *

**#Attempt 1**

Elsa snuggled in her duvet and looked out her bedroom window, when she realized there was a very random fruit in the middle of her garden.

A pineapple.

"What's this doing here?"

Her hands soon found a note written in the most boyish handwriting ever.

'_Happy V'day, you __**fine**__apple.' _

She laughed and headed back into her room to snuggle her duvet. Knowing exactly who it came from.

* * *

**#Attempt 2**

It was a casual day for Elsa. If you forgot about the pineapple incident. She was at her office with her laptop organizing her weeks schedule since she was meeting with a designer named Olaf-who was known for his beautiful designs. When she found a sharpie innocently appearing right in front of her.

"Now what?" she mumbled, recognizing the hand belonging to Jack.

"_**A sharpie."**_

"I know, but why?"

"_**Because you're ultra fine." **_

That earned him his second slap.

* * *

**#Attempt 3**

"Ivy, are you a _**salad**_?"

"Of course not, silly."

"_**Because I like you without the dressing**_," he said, smirking.

"For goodness' sake Jack!" she shouted, gesturing him to get away from her personal space.

* * *

**#Attempt 4**

"Jack, you've been her for half the day already. When are you going to leave?"

"Elsa are you a hit single?" he asked, strumming his guitar.

"Let me guess?"

"Cause I choose you,"

* * *

**#Attempt 5**

Jack lowered his plastic _**spider**_ that was attached to a plastic string, hovering the spider right above the blonde haired girl who was doing _another_ assignment.

"HOLY–!" she screamed out when she saw the spider.

"For always _**inspidering**_ me," he said with a grin after she realized it was plastic.

* * *

**#Attempt 6**

"Elsa, do you have a _**library card**_?" Jake asked behind her.

"Oh yeah, sure." she replied, digging through her bag to find her card.

…

"_**Because I've been checking you out."**_

That stopped her rummaging and she groaned in frustration. How annoying could this boy get?

* * *

**#Attempt 8**

Elsa opened her snapchat, looking at various posts on Valentines day…but never understood the lovey-dovey way.

'_Jackson Overland has sent you a snap'_

It was a one second picture of a _urinal_ with the weirdest caption she's ever seen.

'_**Urinal my thoughts.'**_

* * *

**#Attempt 9 **

Jack wasn't done trying, though he was sure she knew what day it was. She had too! Especially after she opened her snapchat which was probably bombarded with Happy Valentines' Day snaps!

Maybe trying a geeky approach? He heard girls loved smart guys so…why not give it a try? He whatsapped her and sent a picture of the atomic structure.

'_What is this? Protons, electrons, neutrons?' _

He chuckled.

'**I was just thinking if you're a charged atom.'**

She sent an emoji back.

'_**Because I got my ion you.'**_

* * *

**#Attempt 10**

It was about 9 pm and Valentine's day was about to be over. She really felt guilty for being extremely rude, but then again…who was as cheesy as Jackson Overland?

There was a knock on her penthouse suite door. She thought it would be Anna but that was preposterous since she was on a candle light dinner with Kristoff, she opened the door to find Jack outside holding a bouquet of roses with little whales stapled on the plastic.

"Elsa, _**whale **_you be my valentines?"

"Fine." she said with a smile.

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day! Spend it with your loved ones... :)

**I love you guys!**

_**~Michelle**_


End file.
